


Reverie

by typing_dragon



Series: Words Apart (the Terror-inspired poetry) [1]
Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: Poetry, allusion to canon-typical cannibalism, exploring the way Hickey strokes that morsel of meat... with poetry!, yes you read that right its poems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29682822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/typing_dragon/pseuds/typing_dragon
Summary: Hickey sees that he won't last.So Hickey finds a solution.
Relationships: William Gibson/Cornelius Hickey
Series: Words Apart (the Terror-inspired poetry) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181240
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Reverie

**Author's Note:**

> The Terror is making me want to try writing poetry again for some reason.  
> This was inspired by Hickey cradling that little morsel almost... gently. I have weird feelings about this character.  
> This is from Hickey's POV.

Reverie

Cannot stand the sound of glass  
splinters in my soule  
I cut it open, let it pass  
and if he thinks I stole  
the precious gift of some Great God  
who never walked my streets  
You'd see that I know better, dear.  
This new one bleeds, it bleeds. 

Blaspheming with my lips again  
for all the world to see  
grant mundane, raw angelity  
the sole admirer - me.  
I will, in reverie, devour  
and if it be in part;  
as such forever carry you  
right underneath my heart.


End file.
